Cellular telephones have become ubiquitous. A cellular telephone (also known as a mobile phone, cell phone and a hand phone) is a device that can make and receive telephone calls over a radio link while moving around a wide geographic area. It does so by connecting to a cellular network provided by a mobile phone operator, allowing access to the public telephone network. In addition to telephony, modern mobile phones also support a wide variety of other services such as text messaging, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), email, Internet access, short-range wireless communications (infrared, Bluetooth), business applications, gaming and photography. Mobile phones that offer these and more general computing capabilities are typically referred to as smart phones.
One typical use of a cell phone is to dial phone calls on phones equipped with Automated Speech Recognition (ASR). This feature is sometimes referred to as Voice Activated Name Dial (VAND). Any spoken word or words can be a voice tag, and can be used to dial a contact, send a text message, or open an application. Additionally, more and more vehicles are coming equipped with hands-free voice tag automation, for example to get directions using a Global Positioning system (GPS), to dial an integrated mobile phone, or to select a song or musical artist to play.